prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacklist
Blacklist This list shows these countries where it's impossible to buy a local prepaid SIM card (for data) at the moment. This can be because of lack of technical infrastructure or legal reasons which prohibits the purchase of a SIM card for foreigners. As you see, this list is rather short: Cuba (see own article) In Cuba there are still no data on their GSM network, not even GPRS on the only state-owned mobile provider "Cubacel". The only way to log on the internet for foreigners is to go to one of the major hotels or public WiFi hotspots. The situation is about to change with the easing of the US embargo. First 3G cells are now operating in Havanna and Varadero, but for roaming customers only. Eritrea Eritrea was the last country in the world to adopt a mobile phone system. It's sole provider Eritel is hardly accessible to foreigners as it requires a resident's permit, a very high connection fee and some weeks to get connected to a network mostly 2G-only with few 3G cells. There is a separate CDMA network covering 85% which is not compatible with most GSM phones. Korea (North) '''(see own article) The state-owned provider "koryolink" sells SIM cards to foreign visitors for their 3G network on 2100 MHz: a "Visitor Line" with 3 different packages on prepaid and a postpaid "Foreigner Line" for residents. Unfortunately, the Visitor Line has voice and text only, but no data. This can only be booked on the Foreigner Line at astronomical rates, but is inaccessible to short-time visitors. '''Niue The only provider Telecom Niue has a 2G/GSM network, but not for data, only voice and SMS. Visitors can have internet connection through Niue's extensive WiFi network with hotspots all over the island after paying NZ$ 25 for 5 GB in 14 days (for more info check here). Saint Pierre & Miquelon ''' (France) (see own article) The two mobile providers SPM Télécom and Globatel only offer 2G without any data in this French Overseas Department. This leaves this area as only territory without own 3G coverage in America, but ADSL internet access and a widespread public WiFi network are available. '''Transnistria (see Moldova article) Transnistria is the only populated region in Europe without a 2G or 3G GSM coverage as the only provider "IDC" uses CDMA and EVDO only which is incompatible with GSM-devices. This situation may change as a 4G/LTE network on 800 MHz is being built, but not yet open for prepaid. Tokelau (New Zealand) In Tokelau all Telecom services are provided by government-owned Teletok. There is no mobile coverage as of 2016. Blue Arcus was selected to supply equipment for a future 4G network. No ETA is known. Many households and business have WiFi hotspots. As there is no website it's difficult to know current prices. As of 2013 the prices were of about 50 NZD per gigabyte. Connection is slow as it goes through a narrow satellite link. Tristan da Cunha (UK), Pitcairn Islands (UK) and Lord Howe Island (Australia) In those territories there is no mobile coverage whatsoever. Your only options might be an internet café (if available), landline internet including WiFi (if available) or satellite internet. Norfolk Island (Australia) (see own article) The only provider Norfolk Telecom has a 2G/GSM network, but not for data, only voice and SMS. Visitors can have internet connection through some WiFi hotspots on the island. Christmas Island (Australia) After CiiA shutdown the only provider on this island is Telstra on 2G without any data connectivity. Speedcast has picked up their 4G network but the situation is still volatile as they have only a temporary contract to provide this network until June 30, 2017. It's unknown whether they sell new sim cards or just provide network to old customers. Cocos (Keeling) Islands (Australia) (see own article) There's only one network (IOTT) there on 2G for calls and texts, no data connectivity. Furthermore for a population of 600 IOTT has a backhaul of 2 Mbps, that's total, not per person. Fortunately there's an NBN installation going on, so you might be able to connect through them via WiFi in near future, possibly already. Marshall Islands (see own article) Their only operator (MINTA) is working on installing 4G some time in the future. Meanwhile their network is 2G-only without data. You can use their hotspots as an alternative. Turkmenistan '''(see own article) Turkmenistan is a very restricted Asian country where they sell SIM cards with data, but for visitors it proved to be impossible so far to get one. The only ways are illegal or for long-term residents with special status. '''Greylist This list shows these countries, where you should think twice of buying a local prepaid SIM card, as it may not be advisable under all circumstances. Because of certain procedures, legal barriers or technical restraints, you may be better off looking for alternatives like WiFi hotspots or an international roaming SIM. But check articles first to see what's restricted and if it applies to you and your purposes. Algeria '(see own article) To buy a SIM card in Algeria, you need to present a certified copy of your passport to the provider. This needs to be made at a local ''mairie ''(town hall) at office hours before you walk into any operator store. '''Azerbaijan '(see own article) It's easy to buy a local SIM card from one of the providers as a new centralized registration system for foreigners has been implemented. The country remains greylisted as an additional IMEI registration system is in place for all devices using a local SIM. 'China ('see own article)' Because of the "Great Firewall of China" a.k.a. censorship your internet can be severely restricted. Facebook, Twitter, Google sites like Maps, Gmail or its search engine and many others are blocked. Furthermore, China is starting to clamp down on VPNs used to circumvent these blocks. '''Diego Garcia' (UK) This remote island in the Indian Ocean is served by Sure on 2G only, but there is landline DSL at low speeds too. Lacking a submarine fiber link, prices remain high and speeds low for C-Band satellite connections. Equatorial Guinea Foreigners can buy a prepaid SIM card not in usual operator's stores, but only in two special branches of GETESA (Orange) in Malabo and Bata. Falkland Islands (UK) (see own article) The sole operator Sure on the islands has 2G only up to EDGE speed without 3G or 4G, but almost everyone in Stanley has ADSL internet service instead. I'ndia '(see own article) India has a very unforeseeable policy of registration which can take a few minutes, but also more than a week. So you'll never know, when you will actually be connected to the network after having purchased a new SIM card. 'Japan '(see own article) Japan is one of the few countries with no 2G/GSM network and much of its 3G is on very own frequencies. Furthermore, it bans the purchase of voice SIM cards to travelers by law. You can still buy data SIMs or rent a device or SIM card at many rental agencies. 'Palestine '(see own article) The Palestine Territories have their own networks, but are restricted to 2G and data up to EDGE speed only. This is due to the refusal of Israel to grant 3G spectrum to Palestine operators. You may use Israeli providers instead. 'Turkey '(see own article) Turkey has implemented a scheme of paying a TL115 tax for all imported devices to be used with a local SIM card. This is added by a whitelist registration system of IMEI numbers. If you don't follow the rules, your device will be blocked after a few months. So it only bothers you, if you want to stay longer or keep your SIM for another visit. 'Tuvalu '(see own article) The only mobile operator of this island nation Tuvalu Telecom offers slow 3G only emitted over one antenna. For the capital better buy WiFi vouchers for data, outside only satellite phones will work. 'Ukraine - Donesk and Lugansk regions '(see Ukraine article): Due to the ongoing conflict in the Eastern part of the country, no 3G networks could have been deployed there yet. Mobile internet is only through 2G networks at EDGE speed (max. 150 kbps). Back to main page